Axis of Power: Part 1
A new reboot crossover of Ben 10: Alien Unleashed, Generator Rex, and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX. Hypnosis 'Part 1' Ben (BTUAM) has teleported at Humougho National Park to crosstime at Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX, after leaving on a Ben and other of Red Tornado of Captain Atom not speaking. Red Tornado: OK, so Albedo showed up and I fought him, but then Vilgax came and he and Albedo became Ultimate Alien X. They defeated me, they thought I was dead so they left. But the thing is, they wanted to destroy the Earth! I escaped with Ship at the last second and...all my friends are dead. Ben (BTUAM): Okay, now you did me, after to defeat anything! I don't think our combined effort will be enough, but that's all we got. Red Tornado: Oh yeah? Ben: You didn't really think you could escape, did you? That teleported into Evil Vilgax. Red Tornado: Quick! Now using just anything now! Ben (BTUAM): (after scanned into Ben's All-Power-Trix completed) Get now! Ben: (transform) Lodestar! Ben (BTUAM): (transform) TriAttack! Evil Vilgax: We told you that you didn't stand a chance. Lodestar (Alien Unleashed): (grabbed and picked Data Pod after referring to Red Tornado) Wait a now. Using Data Pod and threw on Red Tornado at the neck. Evil Vilgax: How can I breathe in space? (shot beam at Red Tornado his punched them down) Red Tornado: I possing ability. (Evil Vilgax has shot energy rope then wrapped them at hands of red) Lodestar (Alien Unleashed): I got to Eatle. Ben scanned now! Ben at Alien Unleashed to transformed. Evil Vilgax: What! Eatle (Alien Unleashed): Eatle! TriAttack (BTUAM) to scanned of Eatle to unknown. Evil Vilgax shot beam at Eatle other into Spidermonkey and go ultimate into Ultimate Spidermonkey, afterlough Ben (BTUAM) detransform. Ben (BTUAM): What is that? Ultimate Spidermonkey (Alien Unleashed): Ultimate Spidermonkey! Evil Vilgax shot energy rope after Ultimate Spidermonkey into Invulnerability on confirmed. Ultimate Spidermonkey (Alien Unleashed): Off set! Get out of here now! Ben (BTUAM): Unitrix! What is not supporting a now. Ultimate Spidermonkey (Alien Unleashed) after screamed into Nanites like Rex screamed in Back in Black, like glowing white. Ben (BTUAM): Ben! Ultimate Spidermonkey (Alien Unleashed) after into All-Power-Trix into turned red, but nothing happending. To wake Ben (BTUAM) after Red Tornado is gone. Ben (BTUAM): I like it doesn't into Nanites. 'Part 2' When the Generator Rex at crosstime into Providence on Rex Salazar and Rebecca Holiday away. Ben (BTUAM): Well it not going on? Rex: Are you kidding him. Ben (BTUAM): Okay, in need you helping a now from the All-Power-Trix, it's not unstoppable. Rebecca: Ben? Are you sure. Rex: What's going on? Ben (BTUAM): It's not working down, has beendestroyed. Rex after to unstoppable of Ultimate Spidermonkey (Alien Unleashed) anything, using Nanites powers turned back him into All-Power-Trix, scanned him. All-Power-Trix: Unknown dna samples, scan complete. (detransform at Ben) Ben: Thank you. The teleported into Evil Vilgax. Evil Vilgax: Who's are you. Rex: Unstoppable! Ben: What? Ben (BTUAM): What! Rex: We can stopping can able using him. It's Smack Hands anything a now! Ben: What? (transform) Chromastone! Ben (BTUAM): Stormfront! Rex: (transforming into Smack Hands) Rebecca Holiday in running away, into to destroyed the machine it. The both Bens and Rex are fighting Evil Vilgax doing Red Tornado's anything. To be continued...